


Club names are useless anyways

by disestablishmentarianism



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disestablishmentarianism/pseuds/disestablishmentarianism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt: we’re the only two people in this club. what is this club even for</p><p>Matt really should've looked into this club before joining, but the one other member seems like they might make it worthwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club names are useless anyways

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://deliverusfromsburb.tumblr.com/post/98395987533/i-understand-that-a-lot-of-people-enjoy-writing

When Matt walked into the classroom, the first thing that he noticed was the single heartbeat in the room. It was steady, calm, and slow. Probably asleep, whoever the young, male (student?) was. Matt shifted the hand at his side in order to feel the watch on his other wrist. He was only 8 minutes late, so the other man in the room was either

  1. not a member of the club
  2. able to fall asleep fairly quickly? or

  3. got to the first club meet entirely too early.




Regardless, Matt was certain that he was in the right room (E211) at the right time (4:38) on the right day (8/27) for the right club (The Political Aspects of Cult Classics).

Matt leaned on his cane, listening to the rustle of breath coming from a lab table approximately halfway across the room as the other (club member?) continued to sleep with his (head on his arms?) heartbeat steady and loud (the smell of a supposedly odorless deodorant and women’s shampoo) mixed with the hum of the air conditioner and the students bustling off to their last classes of the day in the level below, before he stepped forward with deliberately loud clacks of his cane, sweeping his way across the room to where the other man was still sleeping.

Once Matt’s tapping had hit the chair (stool?) where the other sat, the breathing patterns shifted and seemed to quicken towards wakefulness. Matt waited until the man teetered on the verge of waking to clear his throat loudly, startling the other into reality with a small grunt.

There was silence for a few moments as Matt stood, his lips curled up into an equally friendly and amused smile, while the other man pulled himself from off the lab table and (rubbed his eyes?) tried to wake himself up.

“Um… sorry about that?” the man said, his voice still rough with sleep and sounding not at all sorry.

Matt just grinned wider and listened as the man’s hair (long and… smooth?) brushed along what was probably a cotton hoodie.

“No, I’m sorry. For waking you,” Matt began before casually feeling for the time again (had it really only been 2 minutes?). “Are you here for the… Political Aspects of... Cult Classics…? Or did I go to the wrong building again?”

The other man’s heart beat increased in (excitement?) recognition of the club name, which was much too much _everything_ in retrospect, before making his way to standing, the stool sliding backwards (screeching with the sound of metal on tile).

“Awesome! Great! I thought I’d be the only one here, but surprises seem to be the theme of the day. Like… getting locked out of my dorm. And getting here an hour early. And falling asleep instead of doing my Government notes. And-”

The man then seemed to realize that he was rambling, because he cut himself with a soft (adorable) chuckle that Matt couldn’t help but match.

“I’m Matt Murdock,” Matt said after a pause as he raised his arm for a handshake (far enough to be noticeable but not enough to be imposing).

“Foggy Nelson.”

The man, _Foggy_ , sounded genuinely happy (voice warm warm warm and homey and fun) as he took Matt’s hand in a firm grasp and pumped it a few times before reaching up to pat Matt’s shoulder (as strong and comforting as his grip).

“I have a feeling we’ll be seeing a lot of each other, buddy, even if this dumb club does get disbanded on the grounds that there’s only two of us…” Foggy trailed off as he realized what he said, his face reddening (probably gaping in embarrassment) before he spluttered. “Oh god, you’re blind and I’m the idiot who just said ‘seeing’-”

“Yes I’m blind, no I don’t take offense”, Matt interrupted easily, letting his smile remain unarmed and his body relaxed enough for Foggy to catch.

At first Matt’s worried that Foggy would be one of the people to pity him and apologize profusely for something that Matt could care less about (really why would he care), but instead Foggy just laughed loudly, a rich ( _warm_ ) thing and his heartbeat slowed to something more calm and less nervous.

“Thank god, I thought I was about to lose the only other club member I have.”

“No worries, it’ll take more than that to get rid of me,” Matt couldn’t help but think about what Foggy had said earlier, about them seeing each other beyond the club, and felt his own heartbeat quicken. He wanted to know if the rest of Foggy was as warm as his hands (as his voice, breath, _everything_ )-

But before that, there was something important to clarify…

“What is this club even for, anyway?”


End file.
